


Strip Board Game

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Assassin's Creed, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Added Aiden because I like him, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Board games are not boring anymore, Desmond showing the ropes, Game of Life, Gen, Modern Assassins, Other Assassins are mentioned, Strip Games, Your Dignity or your Life, watchdogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an Anime Special, Desmond shows the Assassins the ropes of modern human society, also the fun of board games. A gift for a tumblr friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Board Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed Franchise.

\---

Altair, Malik, and Desmond were in the living room, playing a board game. Desmond explains that it’s also a source of entertainment. Since, Ezio, Connor and Edward were asked to do some job hunting while Aiden does whatever god knows his doing. The assassin’s were staying at Desmond’s place to teach them about modern times. One time, Edward and Altair almost drank alcohol luckily Malik managed to top both of them before they ended up in the hospital. It was slow but hey, somebody has to do it.

Desmond spin the board game roulette, lands on three.

“One, two three.” Desmond moves his game piece to the board.

It was Altair’s turn, he span the game roulette, the roulette lands on four.

“wāḥid, ithnān, thalāthah, arbaʿah.” Altair counts in Arabic, moving his game piece to the board. Desmond and Altair eyed on Malik, saying it’s his move. Malik reaches for the roulette, The wheel lands on six.

“wāḥid, ithnān, thalāthah, arbaʿah, khamsah, sitt-” Malik pause when he saw the writing on the box. Desmond snickered a bit, Altair leaned closer to the board. “Remove one piece of clothing,” The arabic assassin recited on what is written on the board. He looks at Malik blankly. “You heard it, Malik.”

The Dai glared at Altair, “Not on your life, Novice?!” Malik looks at Desmond worriedly. “What kind of game are we playing Desmond? You told us you want to ease your boredom, but if you look at it…”

Desmond snickered confidently. “Don’t blame me if lady luck has turned it’s back on you.”

Altair began to put the piece together in the puzzle. “Did you make this yourself?”

“Of course,” Desmond answered as he continues his explanation. “This game is what used to be called, "Game Of life” on where you steal other player’s money. It would seem unfair for you guys since we haven’t gone to that part yet, so instead of money I made a game where you steal other player’s clothing instead.“ Desmond raise a finger to make his point. Desmond hasn’t teach the value of money yet so he improvise for one best thing.

"What kind of vulgarity is this?!” Malik slammed his hands on the table, making the game board pieces shook out of their place. “You don’t just ask a person to do such heinous acts!" 

The Dai stood up from the sofa. "I’ve lost my appetite for this. I’m going to my room to finish the maps. Just make sure don’t make any noise.” Malik was about to walk away from the other two.

“So, What are you going to take off?” Altair’s questioning voice intervened stopped Malik from his tracts.

“What?” Malik turned both assassin who had a serious look on their faces.

Darkness began to surround the room with an ominous wind blew through the windows. Then the weather outside began to change as dark clouds began to surround to what used to be a clear sunny day. Rain began to paint the ground. "Don’t think you can shrug it off, Malik.“ Desmond’s tone was slightly sinister what made Malik for the first time made his skin crawling. Malik is the kind of man who fears nothing.

"Wh-What do you mean?” He looks at Desmond who wore a serious face.

“We agreed before we started the game. The winner can ask anything of the losers.” The modern assassin recalled the deal they made as lightning struck from the sky, (For dramatic effect). “You should be aware of this, Assassin." Malik’s game piece lands on the marked square piece reading, "Remove one piece of clothing”, Mocking him to do the dare whether he liked it or not.

“Th-That’s true, But…Are games like this are  _that grave?_ ”

“You cannot simply walk out of the game if you are about to lose, brother.” Altair added flatly. “Life may differ from his from ours, but life is not convenient.”

“Why do you side with him, novice?!”

“So what will it be Malik. Will you discard your clothing or your  _life_?” Desmond asked Malik the question which will decide his fate as lightning struck from the sky. IT may put  a hole for his reputation but his life is more valuable.

Malik twitch his mouth as a reply, for once in his life, he’s scared.

—

The sky began to clear up from the sudden storm. Water drops dangling from cable lines and drop to the nearest pool of water. Back in the Desmond Household, Malik has agreed to take off one clothing. He kept wearing his usual robes that he wore back from his time, But Desmond asked someone to redefined his robes. Malik wears a  thigh height black hoodie with the same heart-like insignia on the back with the left sleeve stitched, underneath was a white undershirt with a red sash tied around his back, black jeans and black boots. But due to the dare, he removed his red sash that was now sitting on the table

“Just the sash?” Altair elbowed his face on his knee. “How boring.”

“Obviously!” Malik retorts at his perverted assassin. “Don’t expect too much Novice.”

Desmond scratches his chin with his fingers. “Hmm…your defense is pretty strong, Malik.” Desmond reaches for the board game’s roulette, his eyes focused at Malik. “I’ll tear off…” he spins the game board roulette. “…that armor of yours.” Desmond’s eyes shine with mischievous as the roulette lands on five. Desmond moves his piece five paces across the board and lands on a particular spot. Malik read the dare, which made his right eye twitch. The dare says, “Steal one piece of clothing from each player.”

Both assassins looks at Desmond’s supposedly smile underneath the smile is a malicious intent. Who never thought Desmond could be so Malicious underneath that smile “Let the "Strip Wars” begin!“ Desmond declares Strip Wars.

Both assassins sighed in defeat as both began to strip on of their clothing, Altair and Malik began to strip their hoodies off.

"Why is this happening in a  _game_?” Malik questions, struggling removing his hoodie with one arm. Altair stared at his struggling friend, he shook the though off as he removes his hoodie off.

“It’s getting too warm in here anyway,” Altair says to himself, revealing a white sleeveless shirt and his slightly build arms that were painted with healed scars he had from fighting Templars.

“How bold of you Altair,” Desmond praises for Altair’s bold move, he narrowed his his at the Dai. “Unlike, a certain someone.”

As the game proceeds, Desmond’s piece lands on the board with a dare saying, “Remove one piece of clothing from Altair.”

“Okay one more time!” Desmond began to strip Altair’s white sleeveless shirt, Altair didn’t react from his ancestor’s lewd action, revealing his well-defined body filled with scars. The arabic assassin knew it’s just for fun so he didn’t mind…for now. Once his shirt was removed, Wind began to bite his skin. The sudden coldness didn’t bother him on bit. Years of training to be an assassin has paid off. “Now I feel cold,”

“Are you trying to prove again that you are the Maste Assassin again? It’s really getting old, novice.” Malik sighed exasperatedly. Altair was better than that he never would never brag, he only cares the safety of the world.

“I do not know what you’re talking, brother.” Altair sneered at Malik.

Another turn, Desmond’s piece lands on a dare saying, “Choose one player and work together to remove a piece of their clothing.”

“You have to take two off Malik! Altair, Get him!” Desmond commands Altair to strip his pants, revealing his black boxers. Altair’s pants had his pants in case it was his turn to strip, revealing his black shorts.

“Stop it Novice! Why have you betrayed me brother?!” Malik squealed, trying to tug his pants from Altair’s clutches.

“Rules are Rules, brother. Accept your Fate.” Altair stated as a matter a fact-ly.

“Has this game hypnotized you?!” Malik screamed at him, trying to maintain an angry tone at him.

Another turn from Desmond, his piece lands on a the dare, “Receive one piece of clothing from each of the players”. Desmond has the pile of clothes near him, while his clothes remained untouched. “What. A. haul.” Desmond laughs a bit with his legs crossed, with the back of his hand near his his mouth like a woman laughing, patting the haul of clothes he had collected, expressing his complete dominance over his opponents. “I had no idea dominating other people could feel this good.”

 _“Please consider the feelings of the dominated, brother."_ Altair thought looking at Desmond with a tired look on his face. The arabic assassins groaned as he thought of something.   _"IS it possible that he is…”_

The game progresses leaving Desmond completely untouched, Altair had his black shorts, while Malik black boxers hiding his shame at the corner of the sofa.

“Malik, you are horrible at this game.” The master assassin commented at the Dai’s poor performance at the game. The game also requires luck maybe the reason of why Malik suck at the games because lady luck has her back turned today.

“Only one left, you are at the brink of defeat,” Desmond points out at the nearly defeated and half-naked Dai who is hiding his shame and defeat at the corner of sofa.

“Why must he lead me to defeat…” Malik sulks in melancholy. “All I wanted is a new quill …” He stated his wish to Desmond.

Desmond looks at him, “I could just buy you a new one without winning the game.” The modern assassin reminded him that if there is something they need, just ask.

“You should have told me sooner…”

Altair looks at Desmond. “I want Templars to kill. About three years should be enough.” He simply said his request. Since he was on the modern era so killing is illegal, Desmond thought that the eagle vision is not reliable. He may mistaken a normal student to a Templar. Also the Assassin Order was steadily growing after the bloodshed, it would be suicide to have a dagger on broad daylight.

“What a simple and difficult request.” Desmond comments on the Arabic’s request as he reaches for the game roulette. “But you’ve been killing a lot if Templars back then, right?” He spins the roulette.

“…eight, nine, ten…I win.” Desmond’s victory made Malik gasp in horror. “Too bad. It looks like today’s not your lucky day for both of you.” Desmond smiles at both assassin’s expressing his victory to the sore losers.

“I was close to victory too…” The Arabic Assassin sighs, accepting his defeat.

“Desmond, what kind of task that you want us to accomplish?” Malik steadily asks him, he pretty much had the idea it wouldn’t be pretty.

“Let’s see…” Desmond began to rub his chin with a devious look on his face. “Your voice itself is making my mind filled with…ideas.”

“Please something simple! Show some sympathy…” Malik begged Desmond to show some sympathy.

“I wanna kill…” Altair flatly said.

“Hmm…” Desmond hummed and began pondering. “Oh, I know!” He clasped both hands as he hatched an idea.

—

“I’m home.” The adult arrived from his work. The door from the porch opened. He puts down his neck warmer and hat. “Man, It was normal for a second then a rain just ruined my attempt-” He cuts off as he gasps seeing both assassin’s wearing maid dresses, wearing a maid’s headdress, white frilly tops on the shoulders to the arms and apron covering their entire body; black apron for Altair and red apron for Malik. Showing off their ass in broad daylight.

“Oh, Aiden, Welcome back.” Altair greets Aiden while Malik remains speechless with his cheeks bright red, unable to process any words due to shock.

“Wh-What are you guys wearing?!” Aiden questions both assassin about their unusual get-up and his cheeks glowed at deeper shades of red.

Desmond giggled at Aiden’s words. “Cute aren’t they? Both of them will be wearing that for the rest of the day up until tomorrow.” The hacker looks at the modern assassin with a gasp. “Malik, don’t forget the line.” Desmond reminds Malik of his duty as a maid.

Malik didn’t know how to react as if he had butterflies in his stomach. The past humiliations he had suffered, this is probably the worst in his entire life. Not wanting to disappoint him, “We-welcome…Ba-back …yo-young ma-ster…” The Dai greets sheepishly, he never felt so embarrassed in his entire life that he wants to die.

Altair slings his arm around the Dai’s shoulders. “What would you like sir, Dinner? A Bath? or Would.you.like…Malik?” Altair reminds Malik on what to do next.

Aiden remained speechless, unsure on how to react. He had hot Arabian Assassin’s half naked, playing as servants. He knew that he’s not gay and he wasn’t used to this kind of luxury. Although, he couldn’t help but to notice how handsome the assassins are. 

“Then…” The Hacker carefully choose his words, not wanting to anger Malik. Judging by his face, it looks like he was about to erupt like a volcano. “…dinner?”

Malik’ anger explodes. He was pissed that he wants to hit someone to hit his embarrassment. Malik broke and punched Aiden in the face. “You, piece of crap!?” He angrily punched the innocent man.

“WHAT DID I DO?!” Aiden screeches in pain.


End file.
